


Pulloverfrage

by nipfel



Series: Postkartengrüße aus Münster [3]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pullover
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nipfel/pseuds/nipfel





	Pulloverfrage

„Mir ist aufgefallen, dass Sie noch nie Ihren Pullover vor mir ausgezogen haben“, bemerkte Thiel neckend und sah Boerne dabei aufmerksam an. Dieser schaute zunächst etwas irritiert, zuckte dann aber doch nur mit den Schultern und begann seinen Pullover auszuziehen. Thiel beobachtete ganz genau jeden Handgriff, den der andere dabei unternahm, und konnte sich ein wissendes Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen. Als Boerne sich nach einigen Sekunden von seinem Kleidungsstück befreit hatte, sah er Thiel herausfordernd an und warf ihm den Pullover entgegen.  
„Zufrieden, Herr Kommissar?“, fragte Boerne unschuldig, trat näher und küsste Thiel, der bereits halbnackt auf seinem Bett saß.


End file.
